panne d'ascenseur
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: Tony et Gibbs sont coincés dans un ascenseur


La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure sur Washington DC. Les locaux du Ncis étaient éclairés par les faibles lumières des lampes de bureaux. Il y régnait un silence assez agréable ou seul les agents Dinozzo et Gibbs étaient encore présent. Tony terminait de rédiger son rapport quand son patron lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Tony éteignit son ordinateur, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Gibbs. Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur puis prirent place dans la cabine. Tony vit Gibbs appuyer sur le bouton puis l'ascenseur commença sa descente. C'est au bout de deux étages en moins que la cabine se stoppa net dans sa progression et provoqua une vive secousse. Surpris par la secousse, Tony perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa violement contre la paroi grisâtre et froide de l'ascenseur. Gibbs fut surpris lui aussi mais parvint à trouver un certain équilibre et resta debout. Il leva les yeux quand il s'aperçut que les lumières s'étaient éteints et que les chiffres indiquant les étages ne bougeaient plus. Il prit le téléphone installé dans la cabine prévu pour ce genre de circonstance mais laissa échapper un soupir d'énervement quand il constata que le courant était coupé et qu'il n'y avait plus de tonalité. Il se retourna pour faire face à Tony :

_" Plus de tonalité."

Tony acquiesça mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il prit son portable comme un reflexe de survie mais ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Puis essaya de rester calme en se disant que Gibbs devait sans doute avoir son portable sur lui et pourrait ainsi prévenir les secours. Mais oui, Gibbs appellerait les secours, puis ils viendront les libérer dans quelques minutes, tout ceci ne sera alors qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il tenta de laisser transparaitre une voix neutre quand il osa poser la question à Gibbs :

_" Ton portable ? "

Gibbs fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, puis de son jean mais ne le trouva pas. C'est après quelques minutes de recherches qu'il prit conscience qu'il l'avait laissé sur son bureau.

_" Non. "

Quand Tony entendit la réponse de Gibbs, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Son teint devint soudain livide ressemblant à un cachet d'aspirine. Il baissa la tête et trouva tout d'un coup le sol très intéressant. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça lui arrivait maintenant. Tout d'un coup, Tony oublia totalement la présence de Gibbs a ses cotés et s'enferma dans ses peurs et ses angoisses les plus profonde. Gibbs se tourna de nouveau vers Tony et vit celui ci complètement immobile la tête baissé. Il le regarda attentivement et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

_ " Tony ? "

Mais celui ci ne répondait pas alors il se rapprocha de lui et l'appela encore. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. C'est en posant une main sur ses épaules, qu'il sentit que Tony tremblait comme une feuille. De son coté, Tony n'avait pas entendu Gibbs l'appeler, il était tellement concentré sur le sentiment de panique qu'il l'envahissait qu'il ne fit même pas attention. Cependant, il sentit la main de Gibbs sur lui et à ce contact, il sursauta violement, se débattant contre Gibbs. Gibbs esquiva les coups de Tony et lui attrapa les poignets.

_" Hey ! Hey ce n'est que moi Tony .... C'est Gibbs." déclara t'il.

Tony plongea son regard dans celui bleu de Gibbs et arrêta ses coups. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis c'est Tony qui cassa le silence, quand un nouveau vent de panique s'empara de lui.

_" Je ne veux pas mourir, Gibbs ! Je veux pas... je ne veux pas ...... je ne veux pas... "

Tony parlait très rapidement et commença sérieusement à s'agiter. Gibbs le tenait toujours par les poignets et il fut soulager de ne pas avoir lâché prise parce que dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony il pourrait probablement se faire du mal. Il reporta son attention sur le regard marron en face de lui et y décela clairement de la peur.

_" Tony, tu ne vas mourir... on ne va pas mourir. "

Tony n'entendait pas ce que disait Gibbs, il continua à déverser tout un flot de parole avec une vitesse incontrôlable.

_" Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas, je vais manquer d'air...on n'aura pas assez d'air, je vais étouffer....les murs ils se rapprochent...je vais étouffer...."

Tony s'agitait de plus en plus et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et saccadée. Gibbs vit que Tony avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer et si il ne se calmait pas, cela n'allait qu'empirer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face a ça, il ne savait pas comment réagir sans faire de mal a Tony. Mais il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état de panique. Alors il prit la décision de faire assoir Tony, le dos contre la cabine. Il l'essaya doucement de l'asseoir mais a peine Tony etait assis que celui ci voulait se relever ne pouvant rester en place. C'est alors que Gibbs tenta une autre technique, il s'assit lui le dos contre la cabine et fit assoir Tony devant lui, son dos contre son torse. Il plaqua sa main contre la poitrine de Tony qui s'elevait et descendait a une vitesse folle. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front et Gibbs assis prés de lui sentit et vit les nombreux et forts tremblements qui parcouraient tout le corps de Tony. Il vit les mains de Tony crispées contre le sol et tenir fortement le revers de sa veste.

_" Tony ? Tony ? Tony ? ...." appela Gibbs d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il l'entende.

Tony entendit enfin la voix de Gibbs l'appeler et son regard se figea.

_" Tu m'entends ? "

Tony acquiesça tout en laissant échapper une respiration forte et sifflante.

_" Bien. Tu entends ma respiration ? Concentre-toi juste sur ma respiration."

Tony acquiesça de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.

_" Alors tu vas respirer avec moi.... inspire ....expire ......inspire .... Expire..... Allez c'est ça Tony respire avec moi, reste avec moi."

Tony tentait en vain de faire ce que lui disait Gibbs et essaya d'oublier cette peur qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur.

_" C'est bien, Tony. Continu...... je suis là.... inspire ..... Expire ...."

Petit à petit la respiration de Tony se fit de plus en plus calme. Une fois que Tony avait retrouvé une respiration normale, il se décala et s'assit prés de Gibbs. Il replia ses jambes sur lui même et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Témoin de la scène, Gibbs ressentit un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Il n'avait jamais vu Tony avoir peur sur le terrain, jamais. Il gardait toujours son sang froid et là, parce qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans un petit espace clos il perdait pied. Quand il le vit, il revit Kelly qui agissait exactement de la même façon quand elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Puis rapporta son attention Tony, c'est là qu'il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Sans était trop pour Gibbs qui ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, alors il l'attira a lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Tony tétanisé par la peur, enfoui sa tête contre la poitrine de Gibbs et se cramponna au col de sa veste. Gibbs sentit encore les tremblements de Tony, alors il lui passa une main dans les cheveux afin de l'apaiser.

_" Tout va bien, Tony. Ce n'est rien. Chuuuuuutttt .... Tout va bien se passer. Je suis la..... On sera bientôt sortit d'ici. Ne t'inquiète pas.... calme toi.... chuuuuttttt ."

_ " C'est une phrase que jamais j'aurais imaginé dire mais .... Parle-moi Tony. " Renchérit Gibbs tout en continuant de lui passer une main dans ses cheveux.

_" Je ...je .... Suis désolé. " répondit en tremblant Tony.

_" Pourquoi ? " demanda Gibbs surpris.

_" De .... Me .... Me comporter comme un idiot. "

Gibbs fronça les sourcils : " Tony regarde moi.... regarde moi. "

Tony leva son regard hésitant vers celui de Gibbs.

_" Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel et ce n'est pas parce que mon meilleur agent que je considère comme mon propre fils, est claustrophobe que cela va changer."

Tony baissa son regard et fixa le sol : " C'est vrai ? "

_" Quoi ? "

_" Que tu me considères comme ton propre fils ? " demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Gibbs fixa les portes de l'ascenseur temporairement close avant de répondre : " Oui. "

Tony eut un léger sourire et colla sa tête un peu plus sur la poitrine de Gibbs. Puis avant de fermer ses yeux pour pouvoir se reposer un peu, il laissa échapper d'une voix à peine audible :

_" Merci. "

Rassuré par la présence de Gibbs, Tony s'endormit assez rapidement. Gibbs sentit que Tony s'était endormi quand son poids se fit plus lourd. Il resserra son étreinte et veilla sur lui une grande partie de la nuit avant de rejoindre lui aussi le pays des rêves. Gibbs se réveilla trois heures plus tard, il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était 6h passé. Les premiers agents et les autres membres de son équipe n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et donc faire réparer l'ascenseur. Il tourna la tête vers Tony et sourit en voyant que celui ci dormait toujours. Ce qui fit sourire encore plus Gibbs c'est que Tony était toujours cramponné au col de sa veste comme si il ne voulait pas lâcher sa bouée de sauvetage. Cette image le toucha profondément et il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Dire qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais plus s'attacher à personne après la mort de Shannon et de Kelly. Enfin, c'était jusqu'au jour ou une tornade aux cheveux brun avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Ce jour, il ne l'oubliera jamais et il profitait de chaque instant passé avec Tony. Tony était devenu la personne qui comptait le plus pour Gibbs, la personne pour laquelle il serait prêt à tout. Il était devenu la personne qu'il voulait protéger de toute peine et souffrance. Il était devenu l'homme qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Gibbs fut sortit de ses pensées quand un bruit de porte coulissante se fit entendre. Il leva les yeux et vit tout le reste de son équipe ainsi que des personnes de la maintenance devant lui. Mcgee et Ziva regardèrent bouche bé la scène qui se trouvait devant eux, quand à Abby, elle laissa échapper un sourire sincère et plein de tendresse. Devant le regard incrédule de ses collègues, Gibbs arqua un sourire et demanda :

_" Quoi ? "


End file.
